The present invention relates to a side window for a motor vehicle, which is equipped with a fixed, in particular triangular window pane and with a window pane which can be lowered in the frame of the side window, and, more specifically, to a side window with a window web extending between the two window panes and provided with a window guide profile for the lowerable window pane and with a sealing and holding profile for the fixed window pane.
Side windows are known for the rear side doors of passenger vehicles. In such side windows, problems occurs that, due to tolerances of the lowerable window pane and of the fixed window pane in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, these window panes may be given a different installation position in relation to the window web. Hitherto, it has been possible to compensate for this by letting in both the lowerable and the fixed window pane in sealing profiles which engage over the outside of the window pane with a lip in each case so that it was possible to compensate the longitudinal tolerances which occurred.
With the introduction of double-walled insulating glass panes, however, it was no longer possible to solve the existing problem readily in this manner because otherwise sealing profiles of a considerable width would be necessary and additionally the appearance of the vehicle would be adversely affected to an excessive degree if a lip were to engage over the outer of the two window panes. In addition, such sealing lips which cover the outer surface of the window panes also have the disadvantage that they can result in unpleasant wind noises during driving.
Therefore, the present invention has an object of providing a side window such that it is possible to compensate the longitudinal tolerances of the window panes without having to provide external sealing lips which cover the outer surfaces of the window panes.
This object has been achieved by providing in a window for the sealing and holding profile of the window web to be constructed as a profile part which can be slid in a recess of the window web. By virtue of this configuration, longitudinal tolerances can be easily compensated by varying the dimensions of the window web in its longitudinal direction. It becomes possible, in particular for insulating glass panes consisting of a double pane, to construct the outer wall of the outer window pane to be approximately flush with the outer surface of the side web. Disturbing wind noises due to externally protruding sealing lips are thus advantageously eliminated. The aesthetic appearance of the vehicle body is also improved.
Here, it is further advantageous in the window web which is adjustable per se in accordance with the present invention if the recess is provided with a guide face on which the slidable profile part is guided. In one embodiment, this guide face is advantageously arranged on a side of the recess facing the outside of the window so that on this side a particularly good guidance can be obtained, for which it is important to obtain a guidance which is flush with the outer surface of the outer or fixed side window pane.
This guide face can also advantageously be a longitudinal groove which is matched to the dimensions of a web protruding from the profile part and is arranged behind a side web which forms the termination of the recess. In this manner, the slidable profile part itself can also be provided with a groove-like depression which during adjustment is located above the outer edge of the side web. A compact arrangement is thus possible. The position of the slidable profile part can be fixed by a screw which engages through an elongated hole and is seated on the inside of the window.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the guide face can also be located on the inside of the window and be directly provided with an elongated hole which extends in the sliding direction of the profile part and through which a mounting part for the profile part engages. In a beneficial simple manner, this mounting part can be a screw which engages in a threaded bore of the profile part so that the longitudinal adjustment of the slidable profile part of the window web is possible during installation after the insertion of the fixed window pane part. The screw can be covered on the inside by a panelling part.